


Growing Up

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Light Incest, M/M, Short, Son/Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did his son have to be such a pervert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing this with Tezz. About the fact that Rihan is more of a pervert than Nurarihyon is.
> 
> If you don't like incest, don't read it; just saying. It's pretty light, though.

Nurarihyon scowled; the tugging at the tail of his hair was really getting old now. "What is it, Rihan?" he asked, opening an eye to look at his son. The brat had just recently taken over and become the Second, and still he was acting like a teenage boy with his lust for brain.

He sighed in frustration. How did his son become so perverted? He even came on to his own father, stupid kid.

His guess had been accurate, for Rihan crouched in front of him, impromptu putting his hands on his shoulders. "Father," the young Second said, "You really should shave."

Nurarihyon scowled. "It _should_ be none of your business, you know." he commented. Rihan grinned and with a smooth movement, he kissed his father. Nurarihyon pushed him away sharply, and scowled at him. Rihan toppled over, and laughed. "Gee, father, don't be so rough~"

"Don't make me snap, brat." Nurarihyon growled, getting to his feet. He pulled his kimono just slightly closer around himself, and left the younger youkai in a hurry, vanishing from his sons sight even before he was around the corner. Rihan pouted in thought, tilting his head a little to the side. When he spoke, he knew that his father still was within hearing-range. "I think that it would be much more pleasant for both me and mother to kiss you if you shaved, you know."

Well, not that he wouldn't kiss him either way. But still, it was true.

"Oh faaather," he shook his head. "You might need to grow up more than I do."


End file.
